


Абсолют

by Liarde



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Headcanon, M/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Not very graphic violence, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, That's mostly for Despair rather than for pwp, Tortures, Камукура Изуру, Комаэда Нагито, пропущенная сцена, хедканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarde/pseuds/Liarde
Summary: - Тогда, - ворвался в его мир сильный тягучий голос Хозяина, и он, вздрогнув, вернулся в реальность, чтобы встретиться с его взглядом снова. Чтобы увидеть в алом ледяном безразличии знакомые тлеющие искорки интереса. – Развлеки меня.





	Абсолют

**Author's Note:**

> Автор зарекался писать пвп? Ага, молодец, он его написал. Но, думаю, тут мне была важна атмосфера безумия, а остальное на волне пошло.  
> Белая и пушистая КамуКома - это не сюда. Здесь то ли хедканон, то ли АУ - решать вам. Джунко пригласила Камукуру поразвлечься, все вылилось в то, что тот забрал Комаэду и таскал его с собой. Временные гэпы между Zetsubou, AE:UDG(Another Episode:Ultra Despair Girls) и Goodbye Despair еще и не такие аушки при желании спрятать могут, или сделать их хедканонами. Здесь Комаэда - Слуга из AE:UDG. И да, я считаю, что Слугой его сделала Джунко для ребят, т.к будто он в относительно здравом уме, подорвал бы мелких еще до того как они свою Игру начали. К тому же он всегда славился умением говорить "вроде и правду, но не совсем".  
> Все предупреждения стоят - если не нравится, не начинайте, чтобы потом еще на мою жестокость возмущаться.  
> ООС стоит просто потому что персонажи не мои, и мое видение не может полностью оправдывать их действия. Как-то так. Если вы все еще здесь, то буду рад увидеть коммент или кудо.

Sweet despair feel you devour me  
Silently, oh, wonʼt you carry me  
Home ©

  
Ночи были разными: иногда спокойными, иногда страстными, иногда наполненными болью. Нельзя сказать, чтобы его действительно удивляли собственные попытки как-то классифицировать свое время. Он делал это по инерции, по укоренившейся где-то глубоко внутри привычке. Людям вообще свойственно цепляться за осколки прежней жизни, если что-то происходит.

Так случилось и с ним. С тех пор, как он стал Слугой, он совсем утратил понимание дней недели и времени года, лишь смутно осознавая, что началось все весной. Происходящее за окном интересовало его ровно в той степени, чтобы начать собирать сумку с вещами, когда Хозяину надоест здесь.

Они редко оставались где-то дольше, чем на неделю, а улицы были наполнены Отчаявшимися, и их число все возрастало. Он осознавал собственную ущербность: достаточно оказаться снаружи без Хозяина — и его жизнь закончится быстрее, чем он успеет открыть рот. И никакая удача не поможет.

Не то, чтобы он действительно возражал против собственной смерти. Такое ничтожество, как он, не заслуживает жить. Когда он только пал в Отчаяние, то он цеплялся за Надежду, оттягивая тот момент, когда его Я начнет распадаться на части. Даже сейчас эта мысль его не оставляла — ему хотелось увидеть, как Надежда расправит крылья, затмит своим хрустальным сиянием Отчаяние. Он бы отдал жизнь, если бы это хотя бы на тысячную долю миллиметра приблизило его к цели.

Он неправильный. Так было всегда. Это тот самый порядок вещей, который нерушим и незыблем, даже если случился Конец Света. Даже странно, что он не отправился в ад первым, подобно другим отбросам, и…

— Если ты так и будешь там стоять, я оставлю тебя здесь, — услышал он холодный голос Камукуры. Сглотнув комок в горле, он поправил сумку с вещами на плече и поспешил за ним. У Изуру на поясе висел пистолет, который тот пускал в ход, если где-то в засаде затаивались Отчаянные с огнестрельным оружием. На идиотов с битами обычно уходила всего пара ударов.

Пожалуй, Слуга так и не понял до сих пор, зачем Хозяин забрал его из той подземной комнаты, куда его пригласила… Она. Хотя уже прошло немало времени, вспоминать о тех событиях без содрогания не получалось.

Даже усвоив, что он полностью заслуживает такое отношение, отстраниться и забыть произошедшее там как страшный сон, Слуга не мог. Боль от рассекающей кожу плетки, алые росписи на теле, страх при взгляде в наполненные любопытством глаза Камукуры.

Он тайком бросил взгляд на Хозяина. Тот спокойно шел чуть впереди, не обращая на него никакого внимания, хотя иногда Слуге казалось, что если Камукура захочет, то легко прочитает его мысли. Спасало только то, что мысли такого, как он, никак не могут заинтересовать Абсолютную Надежду. Даже в том, чтобы быть грязью под ногами, есть свои преимущества.

Вдруг его дернули за цепь, заставляя резко податься вперед и рухнуть животом на потрескавшийся асфальт. Дыхание перехватило так сильно, что он некоторое время не мог сделать вдох. Мгновение, и над его головой просвистели пули.

Хозяин увернулся и несколько раз выстрелил куда-то влево. Из окна донеслись крики — ни один выстрел не прошел мимо цели. Слуга наблюдал, как Камукура медленно склонил голову набок, прислушиваясь. Выражение равнодушных ярко-красных глаз слегка изменилось, словно в глубине мелькнула какая-то искра, и Слуга зажмурился. Он прекрасно знал, что это означает.

<i>Если так… но, значит, снова… я этого заслуживаю… да, скорее бы… нет, больно…какая разница, ведь это все, на что я годен… я просто вещь… если Хозяин пожелает… как прекрасно было бы умереть от его рук…</i>

Бессвязный поток мыслей прервал спокойный голос, в котором все же проскользнуло… недовольство.

— Надоело. Пойдем. — Изуру направился ко входу в дом, легко открыл дверь и зашел внутрь. Слуга встал на четвереньки и потряс головой, его растрепанные светлые волосы ударили его по щекам. После он встал и, отряхнувшись, последовал за ним.

За последнее время эмоциональный фон Хозяина несколько расширился — скука могла медленно смениться подобием удовлетворения или резко соскочить в раздражение. И вот когда это происходило, Камукура имел обыкновение проверять, что это с ним происходит, именно на Слуге. Но что в этом такого? Ведь для этого он и существует. В серо-зеленых глазах застыла задумчивость, когда он перешагнул порог и зашел в темную прихожую. В нос ударил запах мочи и гниющего мяса, заставив поморщиться. На стене виднелись какие-то темные разводы, в которых угадывалась кровь. Под ногами хрустели осколки стекла и время от времени попадалось что-то мягкое, пока он шел по коридору.

Он прошел на крохотную, забитую всяким мусором кухню, где и стоял Хозяин. Его нога располагалась на ладони широкоплечего парня, который орал ругательства на смеси японского и еще какого-то языка. Вторую руку вбил в пол кухонный нож.

— Подай еще один, — прозвучал приказ. Слуга стал лихорадочно озираться в поисках подставки и через несколько кажущихся вечностью секунд торопливо вложил в руку Хозяина рукоять широкого мясницкого ножа. Ничего другого не попалось ему на глаза.

— Она говорила, что Отчаяние — непредсказуемо. — Камукура спокойно наблюдал под бьющимся внизу телом. Слуга подошел поближе, почувствовал, что реальность снова расплывается и, поддавшись своим желаниям, обвил руками его шею, прижимаясь всем телом к его спине. Даже если какая-то часть его сознания и протестовала, крича, что не стоит ему вести себя так вызывающе, что за этим последует наказание — но разве это имеет значение?

Длинные иссиня-черные волосы Хозяина приятно пахли корицей, и этот аромат перебивал даже стоящий здесь запах крови. Серо-зеленые глаза Слуги затуманились, на лице расплылась глупая улыбка. Если в этом мире еще осталось счастье, то наверняка это и есть оно.

— И что это?

— Ничего. — Улыбка стала шире, а глаза потемнели, безумие закручивалось в них черным водоворотом. Его сознание словно раздвоилось, и, повиснув над пустотой, накренилось и частично погрузилось туда. — Мне показалось, что вы раздражены. Могу я что-нибудь для вас сделать?

Его голос слегка изменился, словно стал несколько выше, в нем трепетали мечтательные нотки. Сильные пальцы Хозяина крепко сжали его запястья и уверенно отстранили. Мгновение, и Камукура развернулся, сместив свой интерес с жертвы на него, перехватив его руки удобнее и слегка усиливая хватку. Боль медленно растекалась по кистям сладкой истомой, даруя ощущение беспомощности.

Беспомощность отдавала вязким терпким вкусом, который нравился Слуге. Он всегда знал, что принадлежит Камукуре, но такие вспышки-моменты доставляли ему намного больше удовольствия. Он мог ощутить себя живым, ощутить себя нужным. Такой мусор, как он, действительно может быть полезным. Глядя в алые глаза, наполненные вязкой, словно патока, тьмой, он чувствовал себя счастливым.  
Боль ослабла и отступила, как волна прибоя, не желающая покидать песчаный пляж, и теперь пульсировала там, где уже остались отметины от пальцев. Синяки не заставят себя долго ждать. Он недоуменно моргнул, когда почувствовал в ладони все еще теплую гладкую черную рукоять ножа.

— Тогда, — ворвался в его мир сильный тягучий голос Хозяина, и он, вздрогнув, вернулся в реальность, чтобы встретиться с его взглядом снова. Чтобы увидеть в алом ледяном безразличии знакомые тлеющие искорки интереса. — Развлеки меня.

Камукура сделал шаг назад, наступая на грудь жертве и вдавливая каблук своего тяжелого черного ботинка в солнечное сплетение. Ругательства, до того звучащие фоном испорченного радио, оборвались.

Растерянность на лице Слуги сменилась предвкушением, на губах расцвела сладкая улыбка, и он неосознанно стиснул рукоять крепче. Взгляд как-то выцвел и остекленел, лишившись всякого выражения. Безумие тлело глубоко внутри, словно единственный огонь, который поддерживал жизнь в его теле. Разум сейчас представлял собой безумную мешанину из образов, распадался на части, словно некогда цельная мозаика.

_Такой мусор, как я, полезен вам. Хозяин… я люблю вас так сильно..._

Сумка с вещами улетела в сторону, ударилась о стену и упала на пол. Камукура вернулся к столу и скинул с него весь хлам. По дому разнесся грохот бьющегося стекла и тяжелые удары металла о деревянный пол. Избавившись от газет, Изуру сел туда, выбирая лучший обзор, закинул ногу на ногу и облокотился о стену. Слуга опустился на колени, устраиваясь на животе человека. Для него у жертвы не было лица — черты скользили и расплывались в какой-то странной серой дымке.

_Да… так и есть. Ты только вещь, не лучше и не хуже меня. Вещь, которой не повезло. Такая же бесполезная отвратительная мерзкая тварь. Как я. Совсем как я…_

_Как и я. Как и я. Как и я. Как и я. Как и я. Как и я. Как и я. Как я. Как и я. Как и я. Как и я. Как и я. Как и я. Как и я. Как и я. Как и я. Как и я. Как и я. Как и я. Как и я._

В голове словно поставили пластинку, которая раз за раз повторяла одно и то же. С губ сорвался смешок, и эхом разнесся по внезапной тишине кухни. Рука едва заметно дрожала, когда тонкое, остро заточенное лезвие сделало первый надрез, распарывая легкую синюю ткань футболки. И неаккуратно врезалось в плоть.  
Крик и ругательства прошли мимо ушей, словно их не существовало. На бескровном лице Слуги была написана холодная сосредоточенность, так контрастирующая с игривой улыбкой на тонких губах.

Мгновение. В висок полетела маленькая чашка из японского сервиза. В тот же момент Слуга слегка выпрямил спину, отстраняясь, и та упала под стол, где и разбилась. В тишине отчетливо раздался звон разбитого стекла.

Он склонил голову набок, растрепанные светлые волосы качнулись в такт, уголки его губ приподнялись чуть сильнее, а в мутных, наполненных безнадежным отчаянием и пустотой глазах мелькнуло легкое удивление.

_Хозяин сказал… развлечь его. Можно делать все, что угодно. Значит, можно… и… я не хочу умирать… Не сейчас… еще рано… Хозяин сделает это сам, когда я ему надоем…_

Ухватившись за рукоять обеими руками, Слуга размахнулся и опустил широкое лезвие на запястье жертвы. Комнату наполнил отчаянный крик, напоминающий рев какого-то животного. Жертва билась как сумасшедшая — из одной руки торчал нож, другая представляла себя окровавленное измочаленное нечто там, где лучевая кость переходил в кость запястья.

Слуга оказался на полу быстрее, чем понял, что происходит, с недоумением посмотрел на окровавленный нож. С первого раза отрубить не получилось. Ушибленный бок болел, так что парень просто поднялся и бросил взгляд на Хозяина.

Камукура достал свой пистолет и, держа его за ствол, протянул в сторону потирающего поясницу Слуги. На лице, как и всегда, маска скучающего безразличия. Да, на самом деле Изуру Камукура М-О-Г чувствовать. Пусть с недавних пор, и поначалу лишь наблюдая за жизнерадостным и странным слугой, сейчас он с трудом, но сейчас он испытывал слабые отголоски чувств.

— Стреляй в бедра, если не хочешь повторения, — спокойно сказал он. — Тщательно прицелься, или истечет кровью до того, как ты начнешь.

Слуга кивнул, протянул руку и забрал пистолет, ощущая в ладони его приятную металлическую тяжесть, которая на несколько долей секунд стала его якорем.

_Когда-то… я хотел выстрелить… в кого? Почему? Зачем? Кажется… тогда…_

Мысль оборвалась, растворилась в ядовитой кислоте, которая разъедала его разум все сильнее с каждой секундой.

Это хорошо. Нельзя отвлекаться сейчас. Прошлое… не имеет значения.

Он перехватил оружие нормально, прицелился и нажал на курок.

Один — легкое движение руки, сместить прицел — второй.

Два выстрела прозвучали для него необычайно гулко, словно они сейчас были не в маленькой кухне, а в огромной пещере, где звук отражается от всех поверхностей и оглушает, раздирает ушные перепонки.

Последующий за ними вой донесся издалека, набрал громкость, а после перешел в визг, колокольным звоном отдаваясь в ушах. Слуга поморщился, наблюдая как тело жертвы извивается на полу, а после поднял с пола нож и вернулся на свое место, сжимая бедра коленями.

На плотной джинсовой ткани появилось несколько темно-коричневых пятен, но это не приносило никакого дискомфорта. Мир странно раздваивался перед глазами, закручивался в спираль, чтобы потом распасться на отдельные фрагменты. Вот блестит лужа крови под почти перерубленной рукой. Лезвие вонзилось во вторую так глубоко, что жертва так и не осмелилась попытаться выдернуть нож. Края футболки посредине, куда был сделан разрез, чуть поменяли цвет на темный.

_Нужно перейти к плечу, но…, но что-то не так. Что-то не завершено._

При этой мысли он крепко сжал рукоять обеими руками и пустил нож в ход. Удар быстрый, но недостаточно сильный. На сей раз жертва брыкалась куда слабее, и Слуге удалось удержаться и выпрямить спину.

Широкое лезвие снова врезалось в плоть с неприятным хлюпающим звуком. Перерубить кость одним ударом ему не хватает сил. Потому он ударил еще дважды — неровно, неаккуратно, не попадая в одно место. Мышцы онемели, не желали подчиняться. Кровь залила его ладони, украсила его бледное, словно выцветшее полотно, лицо и взъерошенные волосы изящной красной паутиной.

Когда кисть наконец отделилась от тела, Слуга почувствовал себя опустошённым, словно какой-то насос вытянул из него все силы. Жертва уже даже не дергалась, а тихо постанывала, всхлипывая. Кажется, она что-то говорила, но он не мог услышать ее слова или понять.

По-птичьи склонив голову, он посмотрел на руку и осознал, что если не остановит кровотечение, то долго играть не получится. Наверняка Хозяин расстроится, если это произойдет. На глаза попалось залитое чем-то полотенце, и он встал и, разминая затекшие мышцы, поднял его, а после вернулся и попытался перетянуть тканью чуть около локтя на манер жгута. Топорная поделка, которая продлит агонию и подарит несколько минут развлечения. Если повезет.

Он опустился на колени рядом с жертвой и сделал более аккуратный разрез на плече. И провел лезвием слева направо, оставляя неровную линию. Кожа разошлась, обнажая плоть, иссечённую кровеносными сосудами.

В голове что-то щелкнуло, словно маленькая деталька вернулась на свое место. Мир сдвинулся снова и собрался в единую картину. В безумных глазах мелькнуло что-то живое, словно на мгновение открылась дверь в другую часть его сознания. Туда, где существовал Комаэда Нагито.

_Что происходит? Что я делаю? Зачем я это делаю? Надежда… Отчаяние… Надежда… я… я… кто я?_

Тонкие, белые до голубизны губы бормотали какую-то бессвязную ерунду буквально несколько секунд. И свет погас, словно рампы, которые выключили после окончания представления в театре.

Слуга истерически расхохотался. И просто ударил ножом в грудь. Липкие от боли и пота пальцы скользили по рукояти, и как следует размахнуться не получилось.

Тогда он ударил еще. И еще. И еще.

Кровь летела во все стороны, добавляя новые штрихи к узору, который уже украшал его лицо и волосы. В уголках глаз появились слёзы и медленно потекли по щекам, смешиваясь с красными каплями и оставляя дорожки, делающие Слугу удивительно похожим на мертвеца.

Нож замер в воздухе, словно кто-то его удерживал. Кто-то сильный и знакомый. Человек, который…

Слуга запрокинул голову, чтобы увидеть Хозяина.

Камукура чуть склонился над ним и легко удерживал его сцепленные на ноже пальцы одной рукой. Его глаза смеялись, горели безудержным ярким огнем жизни. А еще он улыбался — уголки губ чуть приподнялись, но при этом ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице. Но все это делало его абсолютно другим человеком.

— Хозяин, я… я… — невнятно бормотал Слуга. Сейчас, с размазанной по щекам чужой кровью, красными глазами и какой-то потерянностью во взгляде он выглядел особенно прекрасно. Он являл собой восхитительную картину.

Камукуре нравилось это выражение лица, нравились нелепые неловкие движения и попытки ударить правильно, бесполезное желание продлить жизнь, смесь желания угодить и страха в серо-зеленых глазах в те моменты, когда спадала выбранная мальчишкой ранее маска, как она сменялась темным безумием, бьющимся в его зрачках, словно в клетке.

Н-Р-А-В-И-Т-С-Я.

Вот как это называется. Восемь букв: пять согласных, три гласных. Распробовать слово на языке, перекатывая его во рту, словно детскую конфету. Странное слово, которое облекает в осмысленную форму еще более странную вещь, дарящую комфорт. Оно отлично от интереса, но напрямую с ним связано, оно дает жизни вкус, отгоняет приевшееся равновесие внутри. Эта вещь зовется ощущением.

О-Щ-У-Щ-Е-Н-И-Е.

Вот его имя. Восемь букв: три согласных, пять гласных. Наоборот, иначе, чем в том слове. Есть ли взаимосвязь? Он не знал. Еще несколько месяцев назад он не имел представления о существовании такой вещи. В его стройной программе это не было заложено. На такие глупости способны лишь обычные люди, а он — не человек. Он во много раз лучше них и во столько же раз совершеннее. Раньше он думал, что так правильно. Но ошибался. Так или иначе, она была права. Та женщина.

У него действительно есть то, что вызывает его любопытство. Что-то, к чему он стремится и чего желает. Что-то, недостойное такого внимания, но время от времени разжигающее внутри робкое, неровное и колеблющееся пламя свечи.

Изуру Камукура очень хотел понять причины, хотел разобрать это ощущение на составляющие, понять, почему именно эта вещь вызывает их. Невозможность не останавливала его — он продолжит пытаться, пока не поймет. А пока…

Он легко разжал его хватку, вытащил нож и откинул его в сторону, а после наклонился чуть сильнее и властно поцеловал мальчишку, прерывая бессвязный и скучный лепет. Под его губами губы Слуги ещё трепетали в попытке что-то сказать, и он усилил нажим, слизывая приятную солоноватую горечь крови и слёз, скользнул языком в его рот меж теплых податливых полуприкрытых губ, ощущая и впитывая его вкус. Камукура почувствовал, как по телу юноши пробежала дрожь, когда тот неловко дернулся навстречу в тщетной попытке ответить. Даже здесь Слуга проигрывал — их языки переплелись, но Камукура не позволял себе утратить контроль и вел в этом танце.

Сильные пальцы вцепились в густые светлые волосы и жестоко дернули, заставляя отстраниться. В ответ донеслось сдавленное недовольное мычание, но Камукура лишь дернул еще раз, сильнее, и потянул вверх, заставляя Слугу подняться на ноги. В уголках глаз юноши снова застыли слезы, но взгляд уже затуманился, постепенно растворяясь в серой пустоте наслаждения. Его губы, припухшие после поцелуя, все еще дрожали, и он тянулся обратно к Хозяину, очевидно, не вполне понимая, что происходит. Или напротив — понимая слишком хорошо.

Другой рукой Камукура взялся за цепь и сделал шаг назад, притянув его к себе ближе. Перед тем как схватить его за плечи и резко завалить на стол. Слуга распластался на столешнице, раскинув руки в сторону. Боль пульсировала в спине и копчике, которым не повезло с силой соприкоснуться с твердой деревянной поверхностью. По телу пробежала волна возбуждения, а на лице расплылась улыбка, словно запечатывая выражение неземного блаженства.

— Раздевайся, — велел Камукура. Голова кружилась, и сознание отчаянно желало вернуться в забытье наслаждения, куда его погрузили действия Хозяина, но для того, чтобы получить больше, нужно взять себя в руки. Заставив тело покориться, Слуга с готовностью скинул жилет и принялся бороться с непослушной пуговицей на джинсах. Измазанные и липкие от крови пальцы скользили по металлу, растягивая обычно короткий процесс на неприлично долгое время.

Наконец ткань скользнула вниз, обнажая светлую кожу. На бедрах отчетливо выделялись следы пальцев — эти синяки редко проходили до конца. Он и не хотел, чтобы это когда-либо произошло. Ведь это значит, что он принадлежит Хозяину.

Взгляд Камукуры чуть изменился — внутри вновь тлели легкие огоньки интереса, когда он, справившись с застежкой на своих брюках, склонился над юношей и слегка провел языком по шее, под ошейником, ощущая его солоноватый вкус его кожи. В ответ ему донесся сдавленный выдох, и сам вид Слуги — лежащего здесь перед ним, полностью в его власти, определенно возбуждал. Сердцебиение чуть участилось, по телу прошла волна. Сейчас можно позволить себе немного отпустить контроль. Плоть — всего лишь плоть, но что мешает наслаждаться тем, что может принести легкое удовлетворение?

Вдруг Камукура почувствовал легкий укол недовольства. Сейчас эта полезная штука мешает. Она не нужна. На то, чтобы расстегнуть ошейник, отбросить его в сторону вместе с цепью и вернуться к прерванному занятию, ушло не больше пары секунд.

Слуга даже не заметил — все тело пронизывала воздушная легкость. В его мире существовал только Хозяин. Он вздрогнул, когда горячие влажные губы коснулись его шеи, когда сладостное тепло впервые сменилось резкой болью. Боль и наслаждение опьяняли его, сменяя друг друга каждый раз, когда на бледной коже оставался очередной засос или след от укуса, словно создавая причудливый рисунок. В животе тоже медленно разгоралось пламя, распространялось по телу, будто неостановимый лесной пожар. Изо рта вырвался еще один сладостный стон. Если даже ему и хотелось что-то сказать или о чем-то попросить, у него больше не оставалось сил.

Камукура медленно облизнул пальцы, прежде чем скользнуть ими между ягодиц юноши и проникнуть внутрь. Хрупкое тело под ним вздрогнуло, Слуга толкнулся навстречу его движению, неосознанно раздвигая ноги шире. С тонких губ сорвался очередной стон. Мокрые залитые засохшими каплями крови волосы прилипли ко лбу и щекам. Взгляд затуманенных наслаждением глаз устремлен в потолок.

Определенно, это зрелище… соблазнительное. В голове не сразу нашлось слово, чтобы охарактеризовать то, что он видит. Зато отозвалась плоть — член напрягся, и Камукура легко стянул брюки и трусы, исправляя досадную оплошность. Это ощущение ему не ново, но каждый раз оно вызывает желание испытать его снова. Просто потому что может. Для этого существует Слуга, его вещь.

Он начал двигать в нём пальцами, сперва медленно, но постепенно нашел нужный ритм. Каждый раз, когда он задевал чувствительную точку внутри, мальчишка громко вскрикивал, почти срываясь на визг. Хотя он и без того громкий. Можно приказать ему заткнуться. И он послушается. Или попытается, по крайней мере.

Мысль его позабавила, но ему казалось, будто его член пульсирует. Нарастающее внутри напряжение отчаянно требовало выхода. Подобные прелюдии нужны не для Слуги, а для него самого. Заниматься сексом совсем без смазки чревато неудобствами, а то и вовсе невозможностью нормально развлечься. Мотивы Камукуры, как и всегда, сугубо практичны.

Еще одно легкое движение, и Слуга не выдержал, излившись себе на живот. Он лихорадочно хватал ртом воздух — щеки раскраснелись, губы тряслись, а остекленевший и бессмысленной взгляд явно свидетельствовал о его состоянии — он растворился в блаженстве. В голове было идеально пусто, и он бормотал какую-то ерунду на пределе слышимости.

Камукура, впрочем, не собирался давать ему передышку и, вытащив пальцы, собрал сперму с его живота и смазал ими свой член. И рывком вошел в него, сразу начал двигаться — резко, уверенно, отчасти жестко. Он бесцеремонно задавал темп, вбиваясь в него. Сильные пальцы крепко стискивали бедра юноши — для удобства — не позволяя ему метаться. Сердце отбивало бешеный ритм, отзываясь вспышками-ощущениями, от которых голова шла кругом и будило внутри отголоски чего-то, что он не мог проанализировать. Это раздражало, это дразнило, это возбуждало. Но это определенно не было скучно.

Слуга чувствовал, что задыхается. Изо рта вырвался звук, похожий на слабый всхлип. Тело пронзила привычная боль, волнами расходясь по телу. На глазах снова появились слезы. Он хотел еще, хотел чувствовать себя единым целым с Хозяином вечность. Дискомфорт растворялся в нарастающем жаре удовольствия, сливался с ним до той степени, когда все ощущения могут только закручиваться в разноцветный тугой узел, переплетаться тонкими нитями между собой. Пальцы царапали неровную поверхность стола, пытаясь за что-нибудь ухватиться, но без особого успеха.

Его стоны и хныканье становились все громче, наполняли комнату, почти звенели в воздухе; моментами он срывался на крик, наслаждаясь яркой, болезненной заполненностью, вскидывал бедра навстречу движениям.

Неожиданно на его шее сомкнулись пальцы, перекрывая доступ кислорода в легкие. Из горла вырвался хрип, и очертания силуэта Хозяина поплыли, сливаясь с полумраком комнаты — выделялись только два красных пятна — перед глазами заплясали огненные круги, выныривая из тьмы ускользающего мира и возвращаясь туда. Грудь горела от недостатка воздуха, тело судорожно сотрясалось в конвульсиях. Во взгляде читалось неземное блаженство. Он наслаждался этим: в его душе не было страха — если Хозяин хочет, то он вправе убить его так, как посчитает нужным. Это… восхитительно.

Камукура подобрал идеальный момент и отпустил его за считанные секунды до того, как мозг начал ощущать критическую нехватку кислорода. Однако добился желаемого — Слугу выгнуло в оргазме, и он больше не кричал, открывая рот и закрывая его, словно рыба, вернувшаяся в свою родную среду обитания после пребывания в смертельной для нее вселенной. На щеках словно отпечатались дорожки от слез и оставшейся с экзекуции крови.

Камукура сделал глубокий судорожный вдох и, выгнув спину и напрягшись почти до предела, достиг оргазма, а после позволил себе расслабиться и склонился над столом, опираясь ладонями о твердое дерево по бокам от мальчишки. Ноги не желали его слушаться, дыхание было хриплым и прерывистым.

Слуга неподвижно лежал, раскинув руки, его тело все еще дрожало, а сознание находилось в настолько глубоком забытьи, что он не понимал, что происходит. Реальность и фантазии переплелись так крепко, словно их сшили крепкими белыми нитями.

Контроль над телом Камукура обрел куда раньше него, мотнул головой и устроился рядом со Слугой на столе, небрежно отодвинув его руку и подстелив свой пиджак — место позволяло. Двигаться не хотелось — сознание, обычно занятое посекундным анализом окружающего мира и разложением его на составляющие, сейчас бездействовало. Определенно, подобные события оказывают странное расслабляющее воздействие. И хотя он мог перехватить контроль в любое мгновение, он уже учился ценить такие моменты. Это связано с ощущениями, которые ему так хотелось познать.

У Слуги возвращение в реальный мир заняло больше времени. Осознание окружающей действительности приходило по частям. Сперва в нос ударил мерзко-сладкий запах крови, а когда юноша открыл глаза, то где-то высоко ходил вверх-вниз серый обшарпанный потолок, будто качаясь на волнах неведомого океана. Все тело налилось свинцом, шея и бедра побаливали, но он воспринимал эту боль как заслуженную. Так или иначе, эта боль для НЕГО. Он облизнул губы и все же оперся на локти и приподнялся, усаживаясь поудобнее. Балансировать на краю стола и рискнуть свалиться вниз, чтобы тут же приземлиться в начинающуюся неподалеку лужу крови, не хотелось. Хотя если Хозяин захочет…

Он поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и в итоге поджал ноги под себя, прогнулся в спине, сцепив руки над головой в замок и потянулся. Спину ниже поясницы прострелила приятная боль. Глупая улыбка сама наползала на лицо, и у него ничего не выходило с этим сделать. Да и не хотелось, если уж на то пошло. Его наполняло счастье, такое всеобъемлющее и всепоглощающее, что он мог вот-вот подняться в воздух, как наполненный гелием воздушный шарик.

Он расслабленно облокотился на стену и провел подушечками пальцев по внутренней стороне бедер, собирая сперму, и дразняще провел ею по своим губам, глупо хихикая. Разве такой мусор, как он, заслужил все это? О да, он желал испытать эту боль, это наслаждение, быть заполненным изнутри, в прямом смысле стать частью Хозяина. Но разве он достоин этого? На мгновение на лице отразилась легкая задумчивость, и он убрал прилипшую к щеке светлую прядь.

Хотя… разве это его дело? Хозяину виднее, что делать со своей собственностью. Вещи не пристало решать, для чего ее используют. Впредь ему не стоит забивать голову подобными глупостями и даже не открывать рот. Как бы то ни было…

Он украдкой кинул взгляд на Камукуру, и радостная улыбка снова расплылась на лице. Он действительно оказался полезен. Слуга слишком давно наблюдал и постоянно находился рядом, чтобы научиться отличать малейшие оттенки выражения лица и позы, которые выходили за норму или замирали на грани. Сейчас Хозяин сидел с закрытыми глазами, очевидно наслаждаясь тишиной. Его лицо было умиротворенным. К тому же… он помнил те ощущения, его взгляд.

Осознание собственной полезности для Камукуры привело Слугу в щенячий восторг, с губ сорвались смешки, которые медленно переросли в тихий счастливый смех. Глаза сияли как звезды, и сейчас, в эти короткие мгновения, его разум был кристально ясен и свободен.

Он рассмеялся громче и обнял себя руками за плечи, с губ слетел счастливый вздох. Вся боль, все неприятные ощущения являлись лишь еще одним доказательством его полезности, его существования. Как же восхитительно это было — он не мог это даже сам сформулировать.

Когда Хозяин все же едва заметно глянул в его сторону, Слуга вдруг понял, что не сделал самую важную вещь, а вместо этого размышлял о ничего не значащей ерунде. Нет, разумеется, Камукура тоже был занят, но его это в коей мере не оправдывает.

— Простите мою наглость, — медленно начал он немного хриплым голосом — горло все еще саднило, и он говорил негромко и очень вежливо. — Спасибо Вам за то, что Вы мной воспользовались. Я очень люблю делать все, что вы мне говорите, я люблю, когда Вы меня трахаете. Я надеюсь, что я сделал Вас счастливым, я счастлив, оказался Вам полезен. Я принадлежу Вам, Хозяин Камукура. Только ощущение этого факта заставляет мое сердце биться быстрее.

Камукура кинул на него ленивый взгляд, не особо вслушиваясь в его болтовню. Она давно стала привычной частью пейзажа — большую часть времени тот просто несет ерунду. Хотя то, что он осознает свое место — бесспорно приятно слышать. В определенном смысле.

Хотя Э-Т-О его и привлекло. Разница между поведением и действиями, словно тот не совсем понимает, как взаимодействовать с окружающим миром: нелепая незавершенная кукла, с которой сама Эношима еще толком не решила, что делать. И тогда, в том подвале. И когда он согласился сыграть в её маленькую игру, что-то изменилось внутри. Когда он признал валяющуюся перед ним в цепях игрушку достойной своего внимания, он смог воспринять ее существование в реальности рядом. И впрямь, Слуга оказался полезным, а пока вещь остается пригодной для использования, все нормально, даже если иногда ей требуется ремонт.

Слуга удивленно моргнул, выплывая из забытья. Что-то… было не так. Чего-то не хватало. Чего-то очень важного. Мысли метались в голове, как сумасшедшие. Зрачки расширились, дыхание участилось. Он лихорадочно стал ощупывать шею.

Нет. Его нет…

Руки затряслись, и юноша дернулся, пытаясь подняться на столе и лишь в последний момент сел на колени и не врезался в потолок. Его взгляд лихорадочно бегал по помещению. Камукура кинул на него непонимающий взгляд, который в любой другой момент вызвал бы у него приступ неконтролируемого хихиканья и болтовни о ерунде, но сейчас он был слишком напуган и дезориентирован, чтобы на это обратить внимание.

Ошейник с цепью лежали на куче хлама слева, и Слуга повернулся в ту сторону — медленно, его рваные отрывистые движения напоминали действия куклы, ведомой неумелым кукловодом. Он соскользнул на пол, ощутив босыми ступнями холод дерева и рванулся туда, где и опустился на колени, не обращая внимания, как засохшая было чужая кровь лижет светлую кожу.

<i>Мне страшно… так страшно… не хочу… быть один… Не хочу… кто я сейчас? Как меня зовут? </i>

Он стискивал в руке ошейник, его глаза были широко раскрыты, и в них читалась растерянность и опустошенность. Ведь без этого… кто он? Его трясло, он лихорадочно огляделся по сторонам, взгляд упал на правое плечо — Собственность Камукуры Изуру — вырезанная надпись выделялась тьмой на мертвенно-бледной коже. Хозяин втер туда вулканическую соль, чтобы порезы были чёрными.

_Точно… сейчас… как и ошейник…_

  
Дрожащие пальцы пробежали по иероглифам, очерчивая их контуры. Это немного успокаивало — слезы застилали глаза, щеки раскраснелись. Его трясло так сильно, что это было видно со стороны. По его миру снова распространялись трещины, оплетали его плотной паутиной, углублялись и расширялись, грозясь вот-вот расколоть его на части.

Услышав шаги, Слуга обернулся и поднял взгляд на стоящего рядом Хозяина. Руки скользили, но его это не остановило, он развернулся и протянул ему выпачканный в крови ошейник. Звенья цепи ударились друг от друга, и этот звук эхом отдался в его голове.

— П-пожалуйста… — пролепетал он.

_Так и должно быть… если я ничей, я бесполезный, я даже не могу быть вещью. Я просто ничто, пустое место. Я не имею права существовать, не имею права даже дышать._

— П-пожалуйста, Хозяин, наденьте его обратно. Я хочу принадлежать Вам, — он всхлипнул, глядя на него умоляющим взглядом. Его глаза потемнели, в них водоворотом закручивалось уже знакомое безумие. — П-позвольте мне… хотя я и не заслужил такой чести, я знаю. Такой мусор как я, такое ничтожество, но я очень хочу быть Вашим.

Но иногда Изуру Камукура решительно не понимал, зачем он слушает это нытье. Как сейчас, например. У Слуги действительно больная психика, и его состояние могло резко ухудшиться в любой момент, а после также резко вернуться в норму. Всего минуту назад ничто не предвещало беды. Впрочем. Это ведь то, что делает его таким забавным и непредсказуемым. Как там сказала ОНА? Видео сработало не до конца. Он действительно сопротивлялся. Чего только стоят нелепые попытки отравить или подстроить несчастный случай.

— Хозяин, я… — снова начал Слуга и резко осекся. В тишине кухни эхом разнесся звук удара.

— Заткнись, — воспользовавшись его обескураженностью, Камукура забрал ошейник, надел ему на шею и защелкнул замок. Возможно это даже принесло чувство некого удовлетворения. На губах Слуги расцвела улыбка, и он молча закивал. Левая щека уже покраснела и начала распухать.

— Одевайся, — бросил ему Хозяин, застегивая брюки и убирая волосы в хвост, чтобы не мешали. — До темноты нужно найти нормальное место для ночлега. И если ты опять откроешь рот, пока я тебе не разрешу, я тебя накажу.

Слуга закивал с таким энтузиазмом, что казалось, будто его голова отвалится, а после поднял испачканные в крови вещи и принялся торопливо их надевать. Ладно хоть белью повезло приземлиться поверх штанов.Но джинсы вымокли в крови, и теперь ходить в них явно было неудобно. Впрочем, он ни слова не сказал против, лишь застегнул молнию, затем пуговицу и подошел к нему, слегка прихрамывая. С лица не сползала блаженная улыбка.

Хозяин поднял сумку и закинул ее на плечо, а после направился к выходу с этой помойки. Слуга потянулся следом — в запачканной кровью и грязью одежде, с измазанными бурыми разводами щеками и ярко выделяющимися вишневыми каплями на растрепанных светлых волосах. Там, где ткань пропиталась кровью, ощущался явный дискомфорт, после недавних развлечений неприятно болели мышцы. И все же он находился в эйфории, время от времени чуть ли не срывался на смех. Однако каждый раз он вспоминал о приказе Хозяина в последний момент и закрывал ладонью рот.

Когда они вышли на улицу, там уже почти стемнело. Последние лучи закатного солнца выглядывали из-за горизонта, словно сами сомневались, стоит уходить или все же остаться ненадолго. Камукура огляделся и направился вниз по улице, к соседнему кварталу. Возможно там отыщется пригодный для ночевки дом. Сегодня их ждет очередной _скучный_ вечер.

***

Звезды сверкали в небе. На Бармаглоте царила теплая тропическая ночь. Окно было открыто, впуская свежий воздух в коттедж. Хината метался по кровати, сминая простыни. На лбу выступили капельки пота, веки чуть морщились, словно ему снилось что-то неприятное. Несмотря на прохладу, он весь взмок, и пижама прилипла к телу. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась и опускалась. Воздух со свистом вырывался из полуприкрытых губ.

А после глаза резко распахнулись, и он с криком сел в постели, отчаянно хватаясь за воротник пижамы и оттягивая его подальше от себя. Пальцы дернули ткань так сильно, что та опасно затрещала.

— Де… рьмо… — закашлялся он, прижимая ладонь ко рту. К горлу подступила горечь, и он пулей слетел с кровати и рванулся в ванную комнату. Опираясь мокрыми от пота пальцами о сидение, он склонился над унитазом. И его вывернуло сегодняшним ужином.

_ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛО ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛО ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛО ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛО ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛО ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛО_

Желудок болезненно сокращался, не позволяя ни на мгновение перевести дух. Кровавые и мерзкие подробности из сна стояли перед глазами кристально отчетливо, будто все закончилось несколько секунд назад. Даже когда в желудке ничего не осталось, горло все равно окутала приторная горечь, которая отдавала мерзостным вкусом на губах. К тому времени, как он наконец почувствовал себя лучше, перед глазами плясали темные круги, а ребра сильно сдавливали грудную клетку.

Он не мог видеть правду в этом сне. Это абсолютно невозможно. Это, черт побери, НЕ МОГЛО и впрямь происходить. Он НЕ МОГ вот так просто наблюдать за тем, как человека мучают. Он НЕ МОГ так просто…

Голову пронзила острая боль, и он медленно опустился на колени, схватив себя за волосы и с силой нажимая ладонями на виски. Из глаз сами потекли слезы, и Хадзимэ задрожал.

Его мозг отказывался воспринимать реальность, он отчаянно цеплялся за мысль о кошмаре, хотя где-то в глубине души он знал. Он знал, что это действительно происходило, что именно он делал это с… с Комаэдой.

В горле снова возник ком. Нет, он не особо того жаловал, особенно после Первого убийства, но это было слишком. Никто не заслуживал такого… унижения. Такого сумасшествия. Он понятия не имел, о чем Комаэда думал в те моменты, кроме самого очевидного. Мысль о том, что тот, похоже, наслаждался происходящим, отозвалась возмущением и неверием.

_Слугу легко читать — он делает то, что ему говорят. И делает это прилежно. Что от него и требуется. Полезная и практичная вещь._

Но неужели он сам приказал Комаэде убить того человека? И не просто убить, а медленно и жестоко. Это было так мерзко, что одна мысль об этом подводила его на грань обморока.

Он… сделал это… чтобы развлечься, чтобы, блядь, насладиться зрелищем.

Кость, торчащая из кисти, переплетение жил, красная плоть… ужасная, красочная до боли картина снова возникла перед глазами, и он склонился над унитазом, чтобы сплюнуть туда вязкую горькую слюну.

Легче не стало.

Мысль о том, что происходило дальше, заставила его невольно покраснеть — щеки пылали красным, что резко контрастировало с его болезненной бледностью.

_Вещь может быть пригодна для многого. Стыд и смущение — абсолютно бесполезные функции._

Хадзимэ не знал, что хуже. Ведь он фактически просто разложил его на столе и… отымел. Как Комаэда тогда себя вообще чувствовал? Перед глазами мелькнула его улыбка и блаженный эйфорический взгляд серо-зеленых глаз.

Это не укладывалось в голове. Он стиснул руки в кулаки и зажмурился. Стыд стал настолько всеобъемлющем, что ему хотелось выть от осознания собственной вины и отчаяния, провалиться под землю на седьмой круг ада и никогда не возвращаться.

С трудом опираясь о край ванны, он кое-как поднялся на ноги. Его ощутимо шатало, но он решил, что ему определенно стоит привести себя в порядок и пойти… выпить чего-нибудь покрепче. А уже утром поговорить с ребятами и подумать, что со всем этим сделать.

Фрагменты сна продолжали мелькать перед его глазами, словно кто-то фотографировал, а теперь посылал всё до единого прямо ему в мозг, транслируя фильм ужасов.

Он сделал глубокий, до гипервентиляции легких вдох, и выпрямился. Внутри его черепной коробки словно взорвалась бомба, заставив его покачнуться и крепко ухватиться за раковину. Превозмогая боль, он поднял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом со своими отражением. Радужка медленно выцветала, заменяясь знакомым алым цветом.

_Нет… Этого не происходит. Тебя не существует. Тебя нет. Слышишь меня?! ТЕБЯ НЕТ!!!_

Отражение улыбнулось ему уголками губ. Левая рука поднялась сама по себе и лениво махнула ему прощальный жест.

— Да. Действительно. Тебя нет, — негромко произнесли его губы.

И его не стало.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Название "Абсолют" просто потому что я так преломляю видение Камукуры через Слугу. А может быть и собственное. Кто знает. У меня немного свое видение Изуру, так что...  
> 2\. Эпиграф взял из песни Digital Daggers - Surrender  
> "Сладкое отчаяние, ты тихо поглощаешь меня. Не покажешь ли ты мне путь домой/не поможешь ли ты мне найти мое место".  
> 3.Вулканическая/черная соль - съедобная соль. Если ее втирать в рану, то та будет заживать дольше. Если так издеваться достаточно долго, зажившая кожа будет черной.  
> 4\. Действие происходит между Zetsubou и AE: UDG. Концовка - судите сами, я оставил пасхалочку.


End file.
